worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinra Republic Navy
The Shinra Republic Navy (SRN) is the primary space defense force of the Shinra Republic. Organization The Shinra Republic Navy has, for most of its existence, served to primarily defend the space of the Republic itself. However, since President Cid Shinra assumed office in 3385, the Navy has started to reorganize to better provide a force projection role in support of the Republic's intergalactic interests. Fleets The Shinra Republic Navy is generally divided into eight numbered Fleets, each stationed within one of the eight sectors of the Republic. *First Fleet: Midgar Sector *Second Fleet: Vector Sector *Third Fleet: Figaro Sector *Fourth Fleet: Doma Sector *Fifth Fleet: Junon Sector *Sixth Fleet: Wutai Sector *Seventh Fleet: Thamasa Sector *Eighth Fleet: Gongaga Sector Ranks The Shinra Republic Navy has a rank structure consisting of enlisted, warrant officer and commissioned officer ranks. The rank of Grand Admiral is a special rank, and officers are appointed directly by the President. Grand Admirals are answerable only to the President and may assume command over any Navy or Army units they require. A Fleet Admiral would typically command one of the numbered Fleets, though presently the Seventh and Eighth Fleets are commanded by lesser ranks. An Admiral typically commands one of the major departments of the Navy, for example: Spacecraft Command, Department of Naval Engineering, Department of Naval Training. Additionally, the Seventh and Eighth Fleets are presently commanded by an officer of this rank. Ships The SRN employs a variety of warships to defend the Republic's spacelanes. Carriers Sovereign-class Battle Carriers (CVB) :The Sovereign class carriers are the largest ships currently in use by the Shinra Republic Navy. They serve as flagships for those few officers promoted to the rank of Grand Admiral. *Hull Type: Ultraheavy *Unit Cost: $600 *In Service: 3 *Spacecraft Complement: $300 total **96 F-104 **192 A-70 **10 RF-102 **10 EA-68 **20 C-148 *Troop Complement: 300 troops *Notable Ships: **SRS Sovereign - Class leader, flagship of Grand Admiral Edward Clarke **SRS Chimaera - Flagship of Grand Admiral Leo Cristophe **SRS Ragnarok - Flagship of Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon Ranger-class Fleet Carriers (CV) :The Ranger class carriers are the fleet's all-purpose capital ships, and see wide use in a variety of roles. *Hull Type: Superheavy *Unit Cost: $300 *In Service: 20 *Spacecraft Complement: $150 total **48 F-104 **96 A-70 **6 RF-102 **4 EA-68 **10 C-148 *Troop Complement: 300 troops *Notable Ships: **SRS Ranger - Class leader **SRS Independence - Flagship of Task Force 33, Third Fleet **SRS Tiger's Claw - Flagship of Task Force 11, First Fleet Boxer-class Light Carriers (CVL) :The Boxer class light carriers serve as supplements to the larger fleet carriers. Often found in out of the way systems or escorting important convoys, they provide the additional coverage of a carrier's spacecraft wing at less than half the cost of a full fleet carrier. *Hull Type: Heavy *Unit Cost: $120 *In Service: 20 *Spacecraft Complement: $60 total **18 F-104 **36 A-70 **6 RF-102 **4 EA-68 **10 C-148 *Troop Complement: 300 troops *Notable Ships: **SRS Boxer - Class leader **SRS Pioneer - Flagship of Task Force 26, Second Fleet Battleships Midgar-class Star Battleship (SB) :The Midgar class Star Battleships are some of the most powerful ships in the Republic, second only to the Sovereign class carriers. They serve as the flagships of the larger numbered Fleets. *Hull Type: Ultraheavy *Unit Cost: $582 *In Service: 6 *Spacecraft Complement: $1 total **10 C-148 *Troop Complement: 300 troops *Notable Ships: **SRS Midgar - Class leader Majestic-class Battleship (BB) :The Majestic class battleships are the heavy hitters of the fleet. Although the carriers now serve as the primary striking force of the Republic's Navy, the power of the battleships is not to be underestimated. *Hull Type: Superheavy *Unit Cost: $282 *In Service: 25 *Spacecraft Complement: $1 total **10 C-148 *Troop Complement: 300 troops *Notable Ships: **SRS Majestic - Class leader Assault Ships Wasp-class Assault Ship (AS) :The Wasp class assault ships are designed to carry a brigade of troops into hostile territory with spacecraft support carried internally. Additionally, the assault ships are designed to have the ability to fight and defend themselves, an ability larger, dedicated troop transports lack. These ships were designed in response to the loss of a division when their transport was shot down on Banora. *Hull Type: Heavy *Unit Cost: $120 *In Service: 6 *Spacecraft Complement: $15 total **4 F-104 **8 A-70 **4 RF-102 **10 C-148 *Troop Complement: $12.5 total (25,000 troops) *Notable Ships: **SRS Wasp - Class leader Audacious-class Assault Landing Ship (ASL) :The Audacious class assault ships were designed in conjunction with the Wasp class. Unlike their larger counterparts, these assault ships are capable of making full planetary landings, delivering a regiment of soldiers directly to the planet's surface. As with the larger assault ships, the Audacious class carries its own spacecraft complement and has the ability to defend itself as well as engage limited starcraft opposition. *Hull Type: Medium *Unit Cost: $90 *In Service: 6 *Spacecraft Complement: $15 total **4 F-104 **8 A-70 **4 RF-102 **10 C-148 *Troop Complement: $2.5 total (5,000 troops) *Notable Ships: **SRS Audacious - Class leader Cruisers Triumph-class Star Cruiser (SC) :The Triumph class Star Cruisers serve as hybrid cruiser/carriers and have replaced all of the fleet's traditional cruisers. While carrying a modest spacecraft complement, providing for an extended reach of force projection, they nonetheless retain considerable firepower of their own. *Hull Type: Heavy *Unit Cost: $180 *In Service: 72 *Spacecraft Complement: $25 total **12 F-104 **12 A-70 **2 RF-102 *Troop Complement: 300 *Notable Ships: **SRS Triumph - Class leader Destroyers Daring-class Destroyer (DD) :The Daring class destroyers routinely serve as medium escorts to larger warships. *Hull Type: Medium *Unit Cost: $74 *In Service: 120 *Spacecraft Complement: $2 total **4 RF-102 *Troop Complement: 300 troops *Notable Ships: **SRS Daring - Class leader Frigates Endurance-class Frigate (FF) :The Endurance class frigates routinely serve as light escorts to larger warships. *Hull Type: Light *Unit Cost: $40 *In Service: 170 *Spacecraft Complement: None (Shuttles only) *Troop Complement: 300 troops *Notable Ships: **SRS Endurance - Class leader Spacecraft F-104 *Role: Aero/Space Superiority; Multirole *Class: Gunboat *Unit Cost: $1 A-70 *Role: Attack''' *Class: Gunboat *Unit Cost: $1 RF-102 *Role: Reconnaissance *Class: Gunboat *Unit Cost: $0.5 EA-68 *Role: Electronic Warfare; Forward Control *Class: Gunboat *Unit Cost: $0.5 C-148 *Role: Transport *Class: Hyperlight Shuttle *Unit Cost: $0.1 Category:Shinra Republic Category:Space Navy